


Something in the Scotch

by DeansMyApplePie



Series: How You Met The Winchesters [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Almost Rape, F/M, How You Met The Winchesters, Rape later on, Trigger!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:30:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4308747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansMyApplePie/pseuds/DeansMyApplePie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Y/N) is at a bar one night, drowning her sorrows when a man slips something into her drink. As always, the Winchester brothers come to the rescue.</p><p>Warning: Please do not read if you are easily triggered by rape!</p><p>Rated mature because of language and adult themes!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just One Drink

**Author's Note:**

> The first of hopefully many from my new "How You Met the Winchesters" series!
> 
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) gets offered a drink from a man and she graciously accepts. Soon after, however, she wishes she hadn't.

It was a hot and steamy night in the bar and I’d been there for a couple hours. My boyfriend had just broken up with me and I had become rather reckless, but not drunk.

“What are you drinking tonight?” a man asked me.

“Scotch on the rocks.” I reply, smiling at him.

“Another round for this lovely lady here.” The man said to the bartender. He nodded and turned to get my drink. When it was finally sitting in front of me, I prepared to take a sip when the man who bought my drink pointed in the distance. I turned around to see what he was pointing at and stared for a moment in confusion. 

“Win against me and I’ll buy you another.” he said. I smirked at the guy, because he didn’t know that I happened to be the best dart player in the state.

“You’re on,” I said, grinning. I took my scotch with me while we played, sipping every now and then. About halfway through my drink, I started to feel odd. “What’d you do,” I asked, knowing the man must have slipped me something while I wasn’t looking. The room began to spin and I felt a cold breeze hit my face. The man guided me out of the bar and held my wrist tight. He pushed me against the wall roughly. His mouth was against mine and I began to black out, willing myself to stay awake and fight. I felt his hand snake up my thigh, pushing my skirt up. The man pulled back from the drunken kiss and pressed his hand over my throat.

“Let go of me,” I demanded, trying to fight his iron grip. He pulled his hand away from my skirt and ripped my button-up blouse open. I screamed, tears streaming down my face. Before I knew it, his fist has collided with my face and I tasted blood.

“Hey!” There was a voice in the alley and two people ran towards me. The man began to run away and I collapsed to the ground. The first person ran after the man who tried to take advantage of me, and the second one eased my arm over his shoulder. I heard someone being beaten in the distance and looked back at the sight of what was left of the man’s face. When the other one was through, he stood up and walked back towards us.

“Are you okay?” the man holding me up asked. I nodded, tears still clouding my vision.

“What happened?” the other man asked. My knees went weak and the first man swung me up into his arms.

“That son of a bitch slipped something into my drink.” I muttered. The two men looked at each other and the second one shrugged. 

“We’re gonna take you somewhere you’ll be safe, okay?” The man carrying me asks. It wasn’t a rhetorical question. I attempted to nod, but unconsciousness took me as its prisoner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) wakes up to find the Winchester brothers have saved her from a terrible fate.

**Waking Up:**

 

I opened my eyes to see piercing blue ones just inches from my face, so naturally, I screamed. The piercing blue eyes jumped back and stared at me in confusion.

“Who are you,” I demanded. “Where am I?”

“Relax, sweetheart.” I recognize the two men walking into the room. They helped me in the alley. Was that last night? I hadn’t the faintest idea of how much time had passed. 

“You want to tell me why you were watching me sleep?” I turn to the man in the trench coat.

“I find it very fascinating how each human has different dreams.” he said. I frowned at him in confusion when the other man piped up.

“That’s Castiel, but we call him Cas,” he said. “He’s different from others.”

“I’ve gathered that.” I cautioned, smiling hesitantly. The man who had picked me up handed me a glass of water. I smiled appreciatively.

“I’m Sam and this is Dean. What’s your name?” he asked me kindly.

“(Y/N),” I replied. I paused for a moment, taking a sip of the water. “Thank you for saving me.

“Don’t mention it.” Dean said, ruffling my hair. I blinked at the unfamiliar touch and smiled awkwardly.

“Is there anyone you need to call?” Sam asked me. I shook my head.

“I’m an only child and my parents died in a car crash a couple years ago.” Dean nodded at me and I took another sip of my water.

“Well, you’re welcome to stay here as long as you need to,” he said, ruffling my hair again.

“Thank you,” I said, nodding. 

“Are you going to teach her how to hunt?” Castiel asked, tilting his head. Sam and Dean exchanged a look

“Hunt,” I repeated. “Why would I need to know how to hunt?” Castiel opened his mouth to speak and the brothers looked at him with horror.

“Although hunting is not a job for the light hearted, hunting demons and such do give one the ability to protect themselves.” My eyes widened.

“Demons?!”

“Good job, Cas.” Dean said sarcastically.

“My apologies.” Sam put a hand on my shoulder.

“You’d better sit down for this, (Y/N).”


	3. Reuniting with the Unwanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) runs into someone she hoped to never see again and kicks some butt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The newest chapter is here! Sorry it took so long, I got my computer taken away.

Knife in hand, I crept along the white wall. Flecks of blood dotted the now-imperfect paint job. A floorboard creaked under my foot and I cursed in my head. The panting in the next room lost its rhythm and regained it soon after.

 

_Half an Hour Earlier..._

 

Sam and Dean didn't know where I was. A hunt had gone wrong, a boy had gotten killed because of me. I retreated to the bar, where I proceeded to order a glass of whiskey. The flames burning a trail down my throat quenched the pain in my heart, but only a little. As I slammed down the glass and prepared to order another, I noticed a subtle struggle across the room. A man was dragging a woman out by her wrists. I grabbed my jacket and followed them out of the bar. 

As the familiar cool air hit my face, I turned a bit frantic. The woman and the man were nowhere to be seen. Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw him shoving her into the back seat. I ran to my car as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Shit," I yelled, the engine not catching. "Come on, come on." The engine finally took and I floored it after the car.

 

_Present Time..._

 

I heard moaning, grunting, and sobbing, and immediately knew what was taking place in the room a few feet to my left. I held my gun up and whirled to stand in the doorway. The man on top of the woman stopped and they both looked at me. I saw the man's face and my heart dropped to my stomach. It was the man who had tried to rape me several years ago. He grinned, noticing me, and turned back to what he was doing. The woman looked at me with pleading eyes and I clicked a bullet into place. The man stopped mid-thrust and looked at me, the smugness gone from his face.

"Get off of her." He didn't move, frozen by fear. "I said  _get the fuck off_." The man finally moved and stood up. "Against the wall." I motioned to the wall and he stood with his bare back against it. "Go," I said to the woman. She didn't move, still in shock. " _Go._ " I said again. She stood up and pulled on pants and a shirt.

"Thank you." She whispered as she fled from the room. When the front door clicked shut, the man grinned at me again.

"How've you been, honey?" I shook my head, firing at his shoulder.

"You make me sick." I turned to leave the room and he tackled me to the ground. I smelled alcohol on his breath as he lowered his lips onto mine. Since he was distracted, I pushed him off of me with all my might.

"Get out of my house," he screamed at me, pushing me down the stairs. I fell to the ground floor and my vision swam. I lifted my gun and aimed at his head, firing. The man fell to the ground, dead. Tears rushed down my face and I scolded myself. Something hot trickled down my face. I touched my fingers to it and found it was blood. That's all I remember.


	4. To Be Saved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) wakes up to the brothers to her rescue again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Please enjoy!

_Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud._

The sound of something against the hardwood floor pulled me unwillingly into a state that I wouldn't call consciousness. My head felt foggy and my eyes were too heavy to open.

"(Y/N), you here?" A familiar voice met my ears, but I couldn't put my finger on who it was.

"(Y/N)," another voice called. I began to lift my head, but it was no use. It banged back to the ground, making my head even more foggy. Fabric rustled and the thuds came closer to me.

"(Y/N), is that you?" The voice finally registered and I realized it was Dean.  _Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud._ "(Y/N)!" Thuds, or footsteps, came barreling towards me. Fingers were on my wrist, checking for a pulse. "Sammy, she's in here!" More footsteps ran into the room. "(Y/N), come on, sweetheart, can you hear me?" Dean asked, his concern almost palpable. It took great effort, but I opened my eyes a smidgen.

"Watch out for that first step," I said. "It's a doozy." Sam chuckled, putting his gun away.

"What happened?" he asked.

"The asshole that tried to rape me years ago was after another girl tonight. I didn't get here in time to stop him completely, but I did what I could."

"What happened to the guy?"

"He's up there," I answered. Sam climbed the stairs and looked at the man's corpse. He leaned over the railing and looked at me. "Did you shoot him from down there, (Y/N)?" I nodded. He breathed out loudly. "Wow. That was a hell of a shot." I smiled weakly, clinging onto Dean to sit up.

"Hey, now," he said, lifting me into his arms and standing. I grunted in pain. "Take it slow, your head is still bleeding."

"Should we get her checked out?" Sam walked back down the stairs. 

"Maybe."

"No, I'm fine." I argued, relaxing my head into the crook of Dean's shoulder. The boys both looked at me.

"Are you sure?"

"If I'm not dead by tomorrow, then I think I'll be fine." Dean rolled his eyes and Sam shot me his signature bitch face. "What," I asked. "I was kidding!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for reading my work! If you liked it, don't forget to click that <3 button below! If you like what you're reading, you can find more and request works either in my inbox, or ask me on Tumblr @kellythephotographer!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure if I should do another chapter or not because I hate to just leave this work like this. Let me know down below!


End file.
